M134 Minigun
The M134 Minigun is a Specialist Item, which is very different from the Super Spy's M134. Overview As seen on the right, the Minigun has a relatively low damage rating, but it also has the highest rate of fire of any weapon in the game. It also has the highest recoil of any weapon, so it is advised to control your firing with improvised Burst Fire or else you'll waste a lot of ammo. The Specialist M134 Minigun uses a 500 ammo clip. Considering it having a 500 ammo MAGAZINE and it has been stated that it can shoot up to 4,000 rounds per min, the gun can only be shot for a few seconds before it runs out of ammo. The Minigun available in Cabin Fever on Round 20 has 900 rounds instead. The actual rate of fire is around 7 shots per second, 2 shots per second faster than the UZI. When using this, it is best to keep the weapon spooled (revved up for use). To spool the weapon, just hold the left click until you establish a feel for the weapon and understand the interval length you are used to. This will keep the barrels spinning and reduce the time needed to begin firing. Just do it enough times so that it doesn't start firing. While you are firing, you cannot sprint, or else your gun will cease to fire. When it does, it will require you to respool it, which will take a few seconds. Beware of lag during your full auto sessions with this gun, as the extreme amount of bullets will cause it to lag from utter speed! Tips *Keep it spooled, or you won't be able to react in close quarters combat. thumb|300px|right *Miniguns first recoil up and down for a few seconds then its all side-to-side recoil. Keep this in mind. *There is no extra ammo, except in Fireteam (finish area/round or pick up red ammo pack) or in Spy Hunt (pick up intel). Keep this in mind. *This gun, like the M32, is considered overpowered. Although it is clearly not as powerful as the M32. *The gun excels at making random Headshots. *The M134 Minigun is great at finishing an already harmed player (although you may be convicted of kill-stealing), but it is difficult to kill a full HP player with this gun. *Do not be afraid to jump with this gun despite the resulting large spread. It is important to dodge your opponent(s)' attacks so you will not die. The minigun shoots multiple bullets at a time anyways. *This gun is perhaps best at Quarantine site guarding since the gun's Portability will not affect you while you are stationary and the outrageously fast fire rate can push a zombie far back or pin one onto the wall or ground. The rapid damage can easily take out an Infected soon, but you'll have plenty of trouble with the recoil... Trivia *The M134 Minigun for specs has white/silver barrel brackets, contradicting the picture of the weapon above which is in the Combat Arms arsenal. *Despite not having a reload animation, the M134 Specialist has one of the fastest reloads in the game. *The picture of the Minigun above actually describes the Super Spy's M134. The two weapons also share the same weapon description. *The M134 Minigun actually does not share the same name with the Super Spy version of it. The Super Spy's version is named the M134. You can check by looking at the pictures on this page which is now renamed: M134 (Spy) *While looking at the M134 Minigun from third person, the barrels appear not to rotate at all. *The M134 Minigun is the fourth weapon to be held up while running. The first weapon is the Anaconda Black, second is the M134, third is the Desert Eagle, and fifth is the Skorpion. *From August 13, 14 and 15th 2010, players could obtain a 1 Day M134 Minigun each day if they completed 10 matches of spy hunt. Media Specialist M134 Minigun.jpg|M134 Minigun Ingame Minigun Full Auto.jpg|Firing the M134 Minigun Sprinting with the M134 Minigun.jpg|Sprinting with the M134 Minigun Category:Specialist Items